


Sunshine

by bookybookworm



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First poem, Gen, Idk it doesn't have to be Solangelo, M/M, Poetry, any pairing you like really, bit weird sorry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, for that, I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

You are my sunshine (literally),  
You're the only one to keep me feel safe.  
You never fail to make me smile,  
And, for that, I love you.

You keep me in the light when times are dark,  
Keep me alive when I want to die.  
You help me reach tomorrow,  
And, for that, I love you.

I can always count on you to always be there,  
Because you're the only one I've ever loved.  
You never leave me in hard times,  
And, for that, I love you.

We only found each other a year ago,  
But it feels like you've been next to me forever.  
We fit together like pieces in a puzzle,  
And, for that, I love you.

You make me feel loved.  
For that, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comment?


End file.
